


Alderaan

by barrisscoffees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Depression, pre esb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: They always said you were sensitive to things like that, anyways.(inspired by the comic by tumblr user enchantedcastles)





	Alderaan

**Author's Note:**

> So ever since I first saw it, I have loved that Leia comic, and I really wanted to write something based off of it or inspired by it - it was just so poignant and so perfect at capturing Leia's pain. Also, I did get permission from the comic's creator! (Let's just hope I did it justice!)

As was customary, Leia was the first to wake on the base. Save for the hum of the heat generator, all was quiet, and save for the three scouts, all was sleeping. Perhaps it was Hoth’s lack noise, perhaps it was the thinness of the air, but Leia was always the first to rise.

With the first light came consciousness and shortly after came memory. In a strange way, Leia cherished these moments. Even though the dawn hours were when thoughts of _home_ set in, at the very least she had spare time to think about.

It was, combing fingers through her hair, eyes fixed, empty on her own reflection in the vanity, that Leia first realized she could no longer tell if the cold was internal or external. It was sitting, barely clothed, in bed, trying to _feel_ that Leia understood she was never given time to mourn. It was torn between the ribbons in one hand and shears in the other, that Leia grasped hair was all she had left of her people. Each strand held a life and each twist a story. She did not want it; it was too much pressure. She _needed_ it; it was all she had left of mother and father.

Mother and father.

It was watching dust floating in the weak sunlight that Leia remembered that is all they were: ash.

_Be strong_ , Leia she would remind herself _they’re part of the force now._

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE!!! Sorry, I have been so busy. I will be going on hiatus again until SW femslash week (August 13th-19th). If you want to know more or want to participate, check out @starwarsfemslashweek2017 on tumblr!
> 
> Anyways, thanks to all who review or leave kudos, you're the best!  
> Much love to thedorkyastra, and thanks to Edith, my good friend, my buddy, my homie.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
